Nothing Like Him (One direction fan fiction)
by HighSkool
Summary: Liam Payne is a well-known player. New girl Ciara falls for him but will she get hurt? Everything goes terribley wrong. Parties and cheaters and kissing. I sense jealousy in the air. High school...


Bad boys? Not my type. I don't want a dickhead that wants to get in my pants every 2 minutes. Which brings me to my ex Tyler. I've never met such a prick in my life. Long story short, he hooked up with me and told me he loved me then cheated on me with the most popular girl in school. All the boys love her but to me, she is just a slut. Not because of what happened with Tyler but because she has had a fling with atleast half of the basketball team...and there are A LOT of them so...that's all I'm saying.

I miss my old friends. I used to live back in New York. I have just recently moved to Cali. California if you want to be all technical. We moved as a result of my dad going all psycho on my mum. She came home late one night and he went ballistic! He slapped her and raped her. My mum couldn't take it. He got locked up and the next thing you know, we're living in Cali. I'm still trying to adjust to all of this.

"MOM!? WHERE ARE MY CONVERSE? " For flip sake. She is always moving my shit and I can never find it. I don't want to be late on my first day but this woman is making it impossible for me to leave on time. My brother, Austin is OK looking but I don't know. Girls go for him all the time. EW.

"Don't yell like that at me young lady! Things are going to be different now. I am going to be the one in control. Now that HE is gone. I love you guys so much and I hope none of this 'locked up' stuff is going to affect your education. Have fun at school my beautiful babies." My mom says as she hands me over my converse.

She can be so annoying but I love her. I take my keys and Austin and I go our sepreate ways. I drive into the school car park. The traffic was just. Ugh. Anyways, I have no idea what I'm in for.

As I get out I see everybody crowding something which looked to me like a fight. I casually walk over. I get a ton of looks. Oh my bad. Maybe a cropped top and leggings isn't suitable for school? I'm just being me. I see this hot guy fighting somebody who looks fairly similar to my brother. Wait. That is my brother.

"Austin?!" I rush over and attempt to get the hottie off of my brother. I try to break it up but I am ignored. It is his first day and he is already in a fight. Wow. "What the fuck? Austin c'mon lets go." I am ignored once again. Okay I can't believe I am about to do this but I don't want anybody to get hurt so I'll do what I gotta do. I grab this hotties ass. "What the fuck?" I hear him say. He isn't from the USA. His accent is so sexy. Everybodies eyes turn towards me. SOCIAL SUICIDE CIARA. "Now leave my brother alone prick." I grab Austin and we walk over to the lockers.

"Why did you do that Ciara? I was about to fuck him up. He's just mad because all these shawtys were coming up to me. I don't blame them...I am looking quite fresh today." He brags. He is so vain wow. He should really stop all of that crap.

"You heard what mum said though...Stay out of trouble... pleaseee?" I beg him. "What ever." He walks off. His attitude will get him kicked out of school. Manwhore. I attempted atleast 6 times to get my combination right. I open my locker which is empty because it is my first day. I put in some books that I have been reading and shut it closed.

To my luck, the boy from earlier that was fighting Austin is standing right there, smirking. I think his name is Liam. Well that's what I heard during the fight. He is wearing this hollister hoodie and black jeans. His snapback is on and he is looking FINE.

Liams POV:

Obviously I'll be back for her. She looks hot in that cropped top...and those leggings. Nobody turns me down round here anyway.

Ciaras POV:

"You are here because?" I ask. I try to play it cool. He might actually be a nice guy. Something that is VERY hard to find.

"No disrespect babe but you must of hit your head or something because you touched me from the behind and now you are asking me why I am here?" He questions me.

Wow. He is such a dickhead. I roll my eyes and attempt to walk away. He grabs my arm. "Attitude...I like it. Listen. I came here to make your dreams come true. I know you like me so why don't we just go to mine and have some fun?" He suggests with a smirk on his face.

"Orrr... you can get out of my face. I have..." I check my school timetable to see my first lesson. " I have Art so bye prick." I fake smile at him.

"Great. Room 810?" He asks me. I check and give myself the biggest facepalm ever. I'm with this jerk for an hour. That is just brilliant. "Ugh. What am I in for?" I ask him.

"Just wait and see." He winks at me.

I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach when he does that.


End file.
